


Haunted

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa remembers back to her past and the Lances find out about a crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this all in one day instead of writing a term paper which is 2k words due in eight hours and counting. So if I fail it will be due to this series and will be worth it.   
> Enjoy.   
> And sorrynotsorry.

Lexie was sleeping in her aunt’s room for the past five nights now. She didn’t go with her mommy since she was yelled at the third time. When Sara would try to take her she would flinch away and cry and cling to whoever else was holding her.

Sara frowned and was giving up. Her daughter was afraid of her, she was constantly depressed looking around her own bedroom, her pillowcase and sheets still smelled like Nyssa after the fifth washing.

She was just failing at everything. She zipped up her bookbag and left her keys and licence behind.

“I’m done with this.” She sighed climbing out of the window and got on the city bus to the train station.

* * *

 

Oliver was meeting in his lawyer’s office with the private investigator who had something to show him.

“There are no records of a Nyssa Raakto anywhere.” The P.I. explained.

“What about her mother?” Oliver asked.

“We found a death certificate from records kept in Russia.”

“So she doesn’t exist and her mother is dead?”

“Paper wise yes.” The lawyer explained. “Why did you want an investigation on her Mr. Queen?”

“She was in a relationship with the mother.” He explained. “But she isn’t going to be a problem anymore.”

* * *

 

An eight year old Nyssa was hit on the back with the flat side of a sword, knocking her hard to the ground and forcing all air out of her lungs.

“Get up!” The man above her yelled, when she didn’t get up fast enough he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, showing the blood which coated her nose and mouth, dripping down past her chin. “Don’t you dare start crying!” He growled pushing into a wall. “Pick up your sword!”

Nyssa picked up the sword and held it up. Her head was swimming and her vision was cloudy and darkening around the edges. It took all of her strength it just stay upright.

The man swung at her with his sword and she just managed to block it before getting slapped across her face. “You’re a disgrace.” He sliced at her arm causing a deep cut before smashing the blade hilt into the side of her head and she fell down.

After a few kicks to make sure she was completely out the man called out to someone to take her out of his sight before he decided to end her life.

She was carried off to her chambers where her mother was.

“What happened!” Yuliya demanded from the guard.

“She was training with Ra’s. Her skills are no where near acceptable.” He dropped her onto the bed not caring if any more damage was done. She was just the ruler’s bastard child. Even he didn’t care. The guard left the room and Yuliya went to the bed and started to try and see to the injuries of her daughter. Yuliya was always afraid that when Nyssa would go train with her father she wouldn’t come back. It took a few minutes but her daughter opened her eyes.

Yuliya was going to make sure that her daughter made it out of this hell alive.

“I’m not good enough.”

“You’re a child. You shouldn’t be good at killing.” She was trying to clean off the blood from her face.

“Talia and Dusan are good at killing.”

“They do not have me as their mother.” She stressed. The other mothers of Ra’s many children seemed to accept that they had no role in their children’s life, Nyssa mostly knew the truth about her father, that he had many children, that only Dusan and Talia were legitimate and that Nyssa herself had dozens of half siblings that she may never fully meet because unless Ra’s had a special interest in the mother, the children were usually sent away to be returned when they were old enough to begin training. He tried it with Nyssa but Yuliya refused to be separated from her infant and Ra’s wanted to continue his sexual relationship with her. When she gave birth and he explained what would happen to the child and she refused he stormed off and returned with a beautiful jeweled necklace, he gave it to her as a gift to match the wondrous gift she had given him in their daughter. Actions like this blinded the twenty year old to the horrible acts and personality of the man. He had inherited a small country and ran it like a dictator. Everyone feared him and most of them were in his army. He called them his assassins. He boasted about how his daughter Talia was his heir and would take over when he died. Dusan was older but he was an albino and Ra’s didn’t think he was worthy to take over due to his genetic weakness as he put it. Yuliya watched as Talia would take enjoyment out of torturing Nyssa, she did so all of Nyssa’s life, finding it as a fun game to see how different temperature pins would make longer lasting marks. When Yuliya discovered this she lost it, she demanded Ra’s do something and he merely told his guards to not allow Talia alone with the infant until she was older. This lasted until Nyssa was three and then she did everything in her power to avoid her sister preferring to stay with her mother. A fact which annoyed Ra’s to the point where if Yuliya didn’t send Nyssa away for him to get what he wanted from her mother, he simply threatened to kill Nyssa himself. Yuliya knew he wouldn’t hesitate to. If she spoke out against him or tried to turn Nyssa against him, she would be forced to watch her daughter die so she did her best to make sure that never happened. She wanted her daughter to be happy and safe and in the world she was brought into it seemed almost impossible.

“I heard little Nyssa failed in another attempt to prove her worth.” Talia spoke as she strode into the room. Talia was ten years older than Nyssa with Dusan another ten years older than her. “That is a lot of blood. Do you have any left in you?” She asked Nyssa sticking her finger into one of the open wounds causing the younger girl to scream out in pain and Yuliya to grab at Talia’s arm to get her to stop. “Touch me again and Nyssa will wake up covered in your whore blood.” Talia threatened.

“Talia don’t.” Nyssa whimpered.

“Poor baby can’t handle anything can you? I don’t understand how a weakling like you hasn’t been put out of your misery yet.” Talia had her usual smug smirk on her face. “Rest up, tomorrow I am going to teach you a few moves. Father demands it.” With that she left and Yuliya could hear the laughter in her voice. The last time Talia ‘trained’ Nyssa, she sliced her side deep enough that Nyssa’s spleen had to be removed. She knew that if Nyssa faced off against her in this condition she wouldn’t survive. So it was time to put her plan in action.

* * *

 

Nyssa was in a drugged sleep, laid on the bench in the cargo plane. Yuliya was discussing something with a man, exchanging jewels and bills.

“And the other payment?”

“After we land.” Yuliya looked to her sleeping daughter. She was promised she would be out for a full twenty four hours. It just made escaping so much easier, carrying her out in her arms, luckily the child was still small enough that Yuliya could still lift her.

“Better be worth it.”

“Ra’s claims it is.” With that they finished loading up the plane, Yuliya made sure Nyssa was strapped in and still sleeping.

“Where are we landing?”

“You want to go back to Russia correct?”

“As close as you can get us. I know we can’t go in anywhere that will require passports. Nyssa has no papers showing her existence. Not even forgeries.”

“Where do you have family?”

“Outside Moscow.”

“Then I will take you to Moscow.”

After flying for hours the plane landed. The man received his other payment, which was in a sexual manner.

“You come from money yes?”

“Yes.”

“You go to your family, get me three million. Then I will release the child. You don’t come back in twelve hours I get bored, things happen.” He had a disgusting smile on his face as she spoke.

“You were already paid.”

“For getting you away from Ra’s, not for into Russia illegally.”

“Fine, I’ll get you the three million.” Yuliya bent over Nyssa brushing hair out of her face. “I’ll be right back baby don’t worry. Time for you to meet your family. I know your grandparents will be very excited.”

It took Yuliya a full ten hours just to convince her parents that she didn’t care about their money, she just wanted to make sure her daughter was safe and with her. She didn’t care what they wanted her to do afterwards. She’d become the daughter they always wanted so along as her daughter was safe. When Yuliya returned to the plane, she had twenty armed men with her for security (her parent’s insistence if the story she told them about where she was for the past eight years were true). Nyssa was awake and had new bruises, as did the former loyal league member.

“It’s three and a half now. Brat attacked me.” He spat.

Yuliya had figured he would raise the price and had an extra four with her just in case. One of the men took out the extra million and added it to the duffle which contained the three. They tossed the bag to the man who practically threw Nyssa.

“Time to go see your new home.” Yuliya hugged her close before leading her to the limo.

“I woke up and you were gone. Where are we?”

“Russia. It’s where our family is and where we can make sure your father can never take you. I know this is going to be very strange and different for you and I promise I’ll make it as easy as possible but we couldn’t stay. You can barley move now and if we stayed Talia would have killed you. She’s been wanting to since you were born and I can’t protect you from her. I can’t protect you from any of them, worse of all your father. Nyssa he is a monster. I did all I could to stop you from getting killed or turned into a monster just like Talia. He was going to turn you into a monster just like them. It is not normal nor okay for one man to be married to one woman and keep forty of them around for other reasons.”

“I know that it’s not okay to have a harem Mom. I read. I know how terrible he is. I know fathers aren’t suppose to encourage their children to fight and kill. I know that they should joke and yell about how their floors are stained with their child’s blood. I know that it isn’t normal to be living in a palace of rape and murder. I know what you’ve had to do. I don’t know why you ever stayed with him. You could have left and saved yourself when I was born. I’ve heard them talk. You found him there and you stayed. He brags about it. What did you ever see in him. How did you become blind to the fact that he is a monster? That he destroys all that he touches!” Nyssa had tears in her eyes as she spoke and it broke Yuliya’s heart. She thought she had sheltered her from the harsher things but she didn’t know who talked to her about what.

“I could never have left you. You are my entire world and whatever I had to do to protect you I did. That’s why we’re here. You my girl are going to have the very best life you can. I don’t know if you’ve guessed it by our little escort and ride but my family is very rich. That means you will have the very best education and will want for nothing. If you want to continue to have tutors, we will. If you want to try traditional schools with other kids we’ll do that. Whatever you feel comfortable with. Sky’s the limit baby. Your grandparents want you to be happy and safe.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I was twenty and pregnant, I didn’t think I needed them telling me that I made a mistake, that the man who helped me be blessed with a child, was only a fling. I wanted to prove that it wasn’t. That we were in love. Which we were. I didn’t see what kind of monster he was until after you born, then I just did all I could to stay with you. To protect you all I could.”

“Okay.” Nyssa nodded. “Will they like me? Your family?”

“ **Our** family will like you Nyssa. They already love you. They sent these men to protect **you**.”

“Did you tell them what I’ve done?”

“They know some of what your father did to you and made you do. It’ll be fine. We’ll get all the best doctors we can to help you heal from it.”

“I want to be a monster like him or Talia and Dusan.”

“That will never happen Nyssa. That is impossible. You are so much better than all of them.”

* * *

 

In present day, eighteen year old Nyssa was sitting in the airport waiting for the next flight to Russia. She was going to stay with her grandparents until the fall where she still had to decided what to do.

She didn’t want to be like this. A shell of who she was when she had Sara and Lexie in her life. It hurt so much and she still had no idea why. She kept remembering back to her early memories with her father and half siblings. She couldn’t help but wonder if they changed her, if she did things in her sleep or if Sara had found out. If she knew that Nyssa’s father was deemed a terrorist, wanted by many international forces and even held in worst standards than warlords. What if Sara knew about the harem and thought that Nyssa expected to have one as well. Any non platonic thoughts about other women while she was with Sara (and even still) made her physically ill. She didn’t understand how people could cheat or not be satisfied with one person.

Her buzzed with a new video of Lexie dressed in her Elsa dress singing _Let It Go_ and dancing.

“I luv you Mama!” The little blonde grinned into the camera and Nyssa lost it. She started crying there in public.

“Honestly after ten years you’re still so weak.” A voice which Nyssa hadn’t heard in ten years, outside of her nightmares was suddenly behind her. “Cute kid, did you turn out just like your whore of a mother and add another bastard to the line? Keeping tradition.”

“Talia.”

“I’m not here to kill you relax, if I wanted you dead you would be.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Speeding up a war. You’ll see the details on the news later this week.” She sat down next to her. “So **sis** how was Russia?” When Talia got the shocked reaction she wanted she laughed. “You didn’t think we never knew where you went. Your pilot reported to Ra’s right after your mother left the plane to get the ransom money.” She looked around the crowded area before speaking again. “Dusan is dead. Has been for seven years. He tried to usurp father and paid with his life. I wanted to have a chat to make sure you won’t even think about challenging me. Father is sick and dying. He only has months.”

“So why aren’t you with him now?”

“I am doing his work. He wishes to see you and your mother once more.”

“The answer is no. Tell him he cannot die fast enough for me. I want nothing from him, or you.”

“Fine. Just so long as we’re clear. I would hate for Sara and Lexie to have to pay for your foolish choices.”

It suddenly didn’t matter that they were in a crowded airport. Nyssa pounced on Talia, choking her.

“You have no right to speak their names. If you go near any of the Lances I will rip your shriveled heart out of your chest and shove it down your throat. I am not the weak eight year old anymore. Every day since I left I have been training. Training the proper way! I have taken down men four times your size without breaking a sweat. You are never going to hurt anyone I care about ever again!”

“Look at that you aren’t so hopeless after all.” Talia smirked as the security guards rushed over and pulled Nyssa off her. “Stay away from what isn’t yours sister.” She turned to the men. “I felt a gun on her person when she attacked me. I think she might be working for ISIS.” Talia laughed as she watched her sister get handcuffed and dragged off to be interrogated and possibly water boarded by the FBI or CIA, whoever did that.

* * *

 

Quentin was making breakfast for the family when he noticed the time.

“Lexie where is Mommy? Huh, is she sleeping in again?”

“Uh huh. Mommy likes sleeping.” The toddler grinned up at her grandfather as her aunt cut up her breakfast.

“You know what time she came home after?” He asked Laurel.

“No, she missed bed time. I didn’t even hear her leave.”

“I’ll go check on her, make sure she didn’t meet up with those delinquents again.” Dinah stood up, she knew the difference between free expression and teenage alcoholics and sadly Sara tended to fall into the groups with the alcoholics where she was before Lexie lately. Dinah pushed opened Sara’s door and found her phone on the bed. She thought that was strange having just passed the bathroom and not seeing anyone in it. Their house was a decent size but there was no way Sara was in it without them knowing. She noticed the closet door half open and all the empty hangers. “Oh God no.” Dinah gasped before calling out for her husband.

“She’s gone.” He started pulling open drawers looking for anything, a sign of where she was. “She left her phone, her cards. We can’t track her.” He clenched his fist. “I’m calling the station, getting them to put out an APB on her, get them to expand it to near by cities. You call the bank, see if she took out any money so we can get an idea of how much money she’s working with.”

Dinah went downstairs where Laurel looked worried and Dinah wrote it down on a note so as not to scare Lexie.

Quentin came back down minutes later. “Anything?”

“She emptied her account as well as the maximal she could for three days from ours. She must have taken one of our cards.”

 “We have six cities keeping an eye on her. They’re already looking into bus and train station footage. I doubt she’d stay here.”

“We’re going to go to the park Lexie, how does that sound baby girl?” Laurel asked the toddler trying to keep herself happy so Lexie would be happy and not pick up on the chaos and worry the rest of the family felt.

“Mama?”

“No sweetie, we’re not meeting Mama this time. But we’ll meet Uncle Ollie. Does that sound okay?”

“Yeah!”

Laurel grinned and continued to feed her.

“If I find Sara I’m going to kill her.” Quentin spoke through gritted teeth. He kissed Lexie on the top of her head. “Grandpa has to go to work baby, I’ll see you later. I love you.”

“Luv you Granpa!” Lexie blew him a kiss as he left.

“I’m going to kill Sara for leaving that baby girl.” He muttered getting into his car.


End file.
